Su decisión
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Felicity es capturada por Slade para ser parte de la elección de Oliver, pero ella no permitirá que Oliver elija, no de nuevo y no por ella.


Muerte, cuando pensaba en su muerte siempre se imaginaba que estaría anciana, en una cama, tal vez en su casa o en un hospital, rodeada de su familia, tal vez hijos y pequeños nietos. Después de haber vivido ochenta años y toda una vida. Que moriría de una enfermedad o vejez.

Jamás se imaginó que su vida terminaría a los veintisiete años. Jamás pensó que terminaría con un arma en su cabeza y arrodillada frente a un psicópata. Pero desde que su vida se había cruzado con la de Oliver Queen había cambiado para siempre.

Lo que alguna vez le pareció normalidad ya no lo era, así que no debería ser una sorpresa que terminaría de esa forma. Pero la odiaba.

No solo por ella misma, ni porque su vida se fuera a terminar así sino por lo que le haría a Oliver. Sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sabía cómo moriría y le dolía saber que Oliver sería el más afectado.

Desde que Oliver les había contado de Slade Wilson y la decisión que en su momento le habían hecho tomar sabía cómo terminaría esa situación. Que Oliver tendría que elegir entre dos mujeres que amaba. Pero jamás pensó que sería una de ellas.

Y ahora que estaba en esa situación ya sabía qué hacer. No permitiría que Oliver eligiera. No le permitirá pasar por eso, era demasiado para él.

Sintió el cañón del arma clavado en su sien y cerró los ojos. Fue un acto reflejo, sabía que no jalaría el gatillo, no aun, Oliver aun no llegaba y Slade quería que viera.

-Está muy callada niña –le dijo Slade en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera -¿Qué piensas? ¿En Oliver? ¿Te preguntas si te salvara? ¿O si salvara a su pequeña hermana? –al escuchar esto Felicity se dio la vuelta rápidamente viendo a un hombre enmascarado sujetando a Thea hincada a su lado.

Felicity sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Esta elección era imposible y eso solo confirmo lo que ya sabía, que tenía que ser ella. Su decisión.

Escucho como los cristales se rompían y caían al piso, anunciando la llegada de Oliver.

Abrió los ojos mirándolo. Este veía a las mujeres arrodilladas con el dolor y miedo en sus ojos y el arco en sus manos, Slade saco entonces su espada y apunto a Oliver con ella.

-Gracias por acompañarnos chico –dijo Slade –Estábamos esperando tu llegada para comenzar, baja el arco Oliver, no serás tan rápido disparando para salvarlas –Oliver dudo y Slade apretó el filo de la espada contra la garganta de Felicity.

Esta cerro los ojos al sentir una punzada de dolor y una gota de sangre bajar por su cuello.

-¡Basta! –Grito Oliver –Felicity abrió los ojos y vio a Oliver bajando el arco.

Felicity abrió los ojos y vio a Oliver bajando el arco.

-Bien, ahora ahorremos tiempo, ya sabes que sigue –dijo Slade parándose detrás de ambas mujeres, Felicity sintió el filo de la espada contra su espalda –Elige, ¿Quién debe morir?

-No hagas esto Slade –suplico Oliver -¡Por favor!

-¡Sabes que eso no funcionara Oliver, ahora elige!

-¡No! –grito él.

-Entonces ambas morirán –dijo Slade moviendo su espada entre ambas.

-¡Basta! –Grito Felicity volviéndose – ¡Detén esto! ¡Solo detenlo! ¡Mátame a mí!

-¡No! –grito Oliver pero Felicity lo ignoro y miro a Slade, quien se paró frente a ella

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Slade -¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

-No –dijo Felicity –Amo mi vida, adoro a todos en ella –lo miro decidida –pero no permitiré que arruines su vida –Oliver no tiene que decidir entre su hermana y yo, no le permitiré eso, no permitiré que le hagan eso, es mi decisión, mátame.

-¡No! –dijo Oliver –Felicity ¡No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor, no!

Felicity lo miro con una sonrisa triste.

-Detente Oliver, sabes que no se detendrá, esto es lo que debe pasar.

-¡No! –grito dejándose caer de rodillas frente a él.

Felicity vio sorprendida como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Oliver…-susurro.

-Por favor Slade, detén esto, mátame a mí –le suplico el –déjalas ir.

-Lo siento chico, esto tiene que terminar así –dijo Slade.

-No puedo perderlas –le dijo con la voz rota –a ninguna…no puedo elegir… ¡Las amo a las dos! ¡Más que nada!

Felicity sintió que el aire se atascaba en su garganta, sabia sin duda que Oliver la quería pero jamás se lo había dicho.

-No es tu decisión –dijo ella mirándolo, tratando de mostrándose fuerte –es mía –miro a Slade con determinación – ¡Hazlo! ¡Termina con esto!

-¡Por favor! –Grito Oliver -¡No!

Slade alzo la espada, Felicity lo miro.

-Estoy lista…es hora –Slade alzo la espada pero se detuvo cuando Felicity volvió a hablar –Te perdono.

El hombre la miro con incredulidad y bajo la espada.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Sí, amabas a Shado –le dijo –y cuando la perdiste tu mundo se desmorono, entiendo tu dolor y sé que no eres así –se puso de pie sintiendo sus piernas débiles por estar tanto tiempo hincada pero las ignoro, en unos minutos ya no importaría –Oliver nos habló de ti, antes del Mirakuru, de esos meses solos en la isla, donde Shado, él y tu eran una familia, donde tú eras su hermano y sé que esa persona aun está ahí, oculto, enterrado abajo todo el dolor y el Mirakuru, y es a él a quien perdono.

Slade la miro confuso, por un momento miro un atisbo de lucidez en los ojos de Slade, pero fue rápidamente cubierto por el estupor y el odio.

-Pierdes tu tiempo niña –dijo él y se volvió a Oliver –bien, ultima oportunidad Oliver ¿Cuál es tu elección?

-Por favor Slade…no puedo…no…-dijo derrotada nuevamente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Ya te lo dije –le dijo Felicity –es mi decisión, no lo involucres, déjame salvarla, Thea debe vivir…

-¡No! –grito el

Slade miro a ambas mujeres

-Bien, es hora –dijo –Felicity vio a Oliver intentando pararse y siendo sujetado por un enmascarado.

Todo ocurrió en un minuto. Felicity vio la espada bajar hacia ella pero, tras un momento, se dio cuenta con horror que no iba hacia ella, sino hacia Thea.

Escucho el grito de Thea y de Oliver, su vista se centró en ese punto y su cuerpo se movió solo, unos segundos despues sintieron el dolor lacerante en su estómago, escucho el grito de Oliver y el sonido de disparos, la espada salió de su cuerpo cuando el cuerpo de Slade Wilson cayó sobre el piso, finalmente muerto.

Felicity sintió que se derrumbaba pero fue atrapada por unos brazos, alzo la vista y vio que Oliver la sujetaba contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-Felicity resiste –dijo el llorando –por favor, no me dejes, no…por favor…no…no…

-Oliver –dijo con esfuerzo –está bien.

-No hables, no gastes tu fuerza, la ambulancia no tardará en llegar…por favor…

-Está bien…está bien…todo estará bien…

-Por favor no…por favor…por favor…-grito desesperado –te amo Felicity, nunca te lo dije, temia tanto por ti…pero te amo… -dijo besando sus cabellos –no me dejes…

Felicity sonrió quedamente.

-Yo también te amo –Oliver se inclinó y beso sus labios con delicadeza.

Felicity cerró los ojos, lo último que sintió fue el aliento de Oliver en sus labios al pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

Se encontraba en una playa, una en la que nunca había estado. El sol caía lentamente tiñendo las aguas con múltiples tonalidades de naranja.

-Felicity –escucho que la llamaban –se volvió y vio a una mujer de cabello negro y origen asiática mirándola, llevaba un vestido de color blanco y le sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola –le dijo ella –tú no me conoces pero soy…

-Shado…-dijo ella aun cuando nunca la había visto –eres Shado.

-Si –dijo ella

-¿Estoy muerta? –dijo Felicity y se sintió confusa al ver que ella negaba

-No, aun no lo estas, solo duermes…más profundamente que otros…pero no morirás…no lo harás por Oliver…-ella le sonrió –debes quedarte con el….no puede perderte…no es tan fuerte…

-Oliver…

-Si, al fin te encontró…su luz…tienes que hacerlo feliz…tienen que ser felices…

-Tú lo amabas

-Sí, igual que tú, por eso debes irte ahora...él te espera…-una luz blanca comenzó a brillar, Felicity se volvió dándole la espalda a Shado y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Felicity –la joven, quien ya estaba a un paso de la luz, se volvió a mirarla, pero los rayos de luz le impedían ver con claridad el lugar donde Shado estaba. Lo que si alcanzo a distinguir fue su silueta y también una segunda que estaba junto a ella –gracias por liberar a Slade…por traerlo…

Felicity sonrió mientras la luz la embargaba por completo.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, poco a poco fue reconociendo su entorno y una de las principales cosas que escucho fue un pitido constante y la calidez de una mano que envolvía la suya.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en habitación de hospital, miro a su alrededor y vio a Oliver. Estaba sentado junto su cama con su cabeza recostada en esta, cerca de su brazo y su mano rodeando la suya.

Felicity extendió su mano, acariciando su cabello. Oliver abrió los ojos rápidamente y fijo su vista en Felicity. Al verla despierta su expresión rápidamente cambio de preocupación al alivio.

-Felicity ¿Estas bien?

-Si –dijo ella con voz rasposa -¿Cuánto…?

-Tres semanas –le dijo –estaba tan asustado…temí que…

-Shh…estoy bien…estoy contigo…

Oliver le dio un beso en los labios y el abrazo.

-Estoy cansada –dijo Felicity

-Duerme –dijo el –estaré aquí…

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos mientras Oliver depositaba un beso en su frente y volvió a su lugar en la silla sin soltar su mano.

-Oliver…-dijo con voz adormilada, abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió –Shado es muy linda…entiendo porque la querían…

Oliver la miro confundido

-¿Shado?

-Si…-dijo cerrando poco a poco los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño –Slade esta con ella…son felices…los dos...

Oliver escucho sorprendido, preguntándose si alucinaba. Miro a Felicity quien se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios y Oliver la imito, en ese momento no importaba si ella lo había imaginado o si realmente había tenido un encuentro con Shado.

La abrazo nuevamente disfrutando de su calor y agradeciendo aun tenerla con él.

-Me alegro por eso… por ambos.


End file.
